The Chilidog Mayhem
by Shadow Hedgi
Summary: Amy doesn't know what to get Sonic, her lover, for his birthday. Not until she gets a little fun inspiration... SonAmy small story!


Chilidog Mayhem

A Sonamy Story

Amy Rose woke up to her pink bedroom. She stretched and yawned and looked at her calendar before squealing her lungs out. It was her crush Sonic's 19th birthday! Amy quickly got ready and went downstairs _'What should I get him this year? Necklace? No… Communicator? No, that's Tails' likings…'_ Amy gasped, because she got the best idea ever.

"Rouge? Rouge! Pick up the phone!" Amy said, waiting for Rouge to answer.

"Hey Amy."

"Rouge!"

"What?"

"I need to go shopping with you!"

"Alright, be there in 5."

Amy got her purse and ran out the door, where Rouge's Mazda was. They drove to the mall, where Amy tried to look for things Sonic would like. "Find anything?" Rouge asked. Amy sadly shook her head. I looked all over; boy stuff, shoes, technology, nothing really seems like things Sonic would like." Rouge thought for a moment. "You'll think of something eventually. If you don't want to show empty handed, just make a card or something," Rouge said, getting in her car, Amy following.

Amy waved goodbye and Rouge drove away, and Amy sighed while sitting on her couch. "What in the world can I get Sonic for his birthday? There has to be something!" Amy looked around her house. Nothing. Just Sonic franchise as usual. Amy sighed and went into her kitchen to get a snack. She opened the fridge and a pack of hot dogs fell out. Amy picked up the pack and gasped.

"I KNOW WHAT TO GET SONIC FOR HIS BIRTHDAY!" Amy said happily. Quickly, she went to work for her cobalt hero.

Amy finished piling them and wiped the sweat from her brow. "Yep, Sonikku will _love_ this!"

 **At Tails' house…**

The doorbell rang and Tails answered it. Amy was at the door, with quite a large box. "Hey Amy! Sonic's on a run, but you can join us!" "Thanks!" Amy put her gift next to the others and joined everyone in the living room. Everyone was there: Knuckles, Cream and Cheese, Chaotix, Silver, Blaze, Blitz, Pyne, heck, even Shadow and Grey were there!

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and everyone hid. Tails turned off the lights, opened the door, and placed a blindfold on Sonic. "Uhh Tails? What are you doing?" Sonic asked, confused. "Just wait Sonic," Tails said. Tails took off the blindfold and turned on the lights. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONIC!" Everyone shouted. Well, _almost_ everyone. Shadow and Grey appeared from nowhere. "What they said," Shadow said. Grey nodded. Sonic laughed. "Wow! Thanks guys! I totally forgot!" Sonic said. "Geez, everyone's here! Even your here faker!"

Shadow looked away and Pyne, being hyperactive, summersaulted to Sonic. "Yeah, you've saved us so many times! How could we forget?" Pyne said. Sonic laughed. "Well, let's eat!"

"SONIKKUUU!" Amy said, running to Sonic. "I want to open my present. Yes, it's important. Yes, you'll love it!" Before Sonic could answer, Amy ran to the kitchen, got her giant present, and ran out. Except, she slipped on a piece of streamer and the box flew out of her hands, exploding the content on everyone. Seriously. "Oh! I'm so sorry guys!" Amy said, bowing. Sonic tasted the content. "Wow! Nice chili Ames! Tastes great!" Amy rubbed the back on her neck in embarrassment. "You mean it? I couldn't find anything to get you, so I made you some chili dogs." Sonic licked his arm, covered in chili. "Well, I love it! Thanks Amy!" Amy blushed as her mind went wild.

 _'OMG He loves it! I knew it! My Sonikku said Thank you to me!'_ Sonic practically licked himself sparkling clean. "Anyone need a lick?" Sonic asked. "NO!" Everyone yelled. "Relax, I'm just kidding," Sonic said. Everyone laughed and hung out.

My then noticed a spot on Sonic's cheek. "Hey, you missed a spot," Amy said, licking the chili off Sonic's cheek. Sonic blushed ferociously. "Hehe oops," Sonic said, rubbing the back of his neck. Amy laughed and scooped up some chili and threw it at Sonic. "Hey! I just got myself clean!" Sonic playfully whined. He threw some chili at Amy, who screamed at contact. Sonic started howling in laughter until Amy threw chili at his face.

Soon, the two hedgehogs got into a Chili War.


End file.
